dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Bulma Leigh
One of the links leading to this says Bulma Jnr. Not saying it is, just mentioning the fact Admiral/Ambassador Paul 12:53, 22 August 2009 (UTC) just to point this out I've removed this from the main section: She does not exist Future Trunks alternate Timeline because vegeta died and Bulla was never born. For two reasons One: Bad Grammar Two: It insinuates Bulla as her Ancestor when there's no proof, although if we go on Hair Colour alone it is possible. But that's for a trivia section not the main --Jono R 17:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) where is this stated? According to the end credits in the dub of the final episode of Dragon Ball GT, her name is Bulma Leigh I don't recall seeing that. --KiumaruHamachi 17:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi : Agreed. In fact, I don't recall there being ANY credits at the end of GT's final episode. It just said THE END. 18:45, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought so. Anyways, it sounds fanon. --KiumaruHamachi 18:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I am in an agreement also. Looks like the user was mistaken. 18:59, April 5, 2010 (UTC) If you didn't recall seeing it that's probably because you didn't bother to pay attention to the credits in every single episode..... It's not exactly something that's noticeable unless you look for it.- Kellen Engen 20:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Toriyama did not state her name... their were no credits at the end of GT it just said The End. --KiumaruHamachi 23:21, July 31, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I never said it was officially stated by Toriyama. I said it was in the Funimation dub after the last episode. I swear to God. I KNOW that it was in the original Funimation version, maybe it wasn't in the season brick release but I'm pretty sure it was too. There WERE credits after the last episode in the Funi version.- Kellen Engen 23:55, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Than we need some prove. --KiumaruHamachi 23:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Very well, hold on one second, I'll take pics, so there's no doubt in your mind.- Kellen Engen 00:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) ok, than we'll change Bulma's name and Vegeta (Jr)'s name. --KiumaruHamachi 00:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Here it is: Over there, if you enlarge you'll see it very clearly. I'm currently uploading a video to youtube too so that you can see that these credits were from the end of episode 64. Don't you just hate how a computer works perfectly fine all month and then the internet crashes right when you get in an important conversation like this.... Anyway here it is.- Kellen Engen 00:43, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay i know when im beat u win. --KiumaruHamachi 00:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi I made an error oops! KiumaruHamachi 00:55, August 1, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Okay, the video is uploaded to youtube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqXTvs5aX98 Please read the description on the vid. I only plan to leave this vid up for about a week so that anyone on the wiki here who questions it can see the video. This vid doesn't really sync up with my other videos, it's just a special occasion. And I also checked, it DOES say Bulma Leigh in the credits in the Season Bricks, (season 2). Hopefully you can take my word for that. Anyway, glad this is cleared up.- Kellen Engen 01:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) not even a sayian it is very well possible that vegeta jr mother (VJM) is not even related to the sayian race. lets say this- trunks had a son. then that son got married to a human women and they had a son. then that son married VGM and gave birth to little vegeta, giving him the name "vegeta JR" as a dedication to the orignal vegeta. just a thought... Paula :D 22:35, November 17, 2010 (UTC)